


A girl scout and a psychotic biotic

by narayu



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narayu/pseuds/narayu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot smut written for a ME writing prompt on tumblr. No plot, no substance, just sexy time. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A girl scout and a psychotic biotic

Something was stirring in Shepard and she wasn’t sure how to manage it. 

Jack’s way of life, her ideals, her attitude went against everything Shepard had ever known. She was ruthless and cruel, she killed for the thrill of it, while Shepard only killed when it was necessary and with a heaping dose of guilt following her each time. They had nothing in common other than their biotics and their gender.   
Be that as it may, Shepard felt heat sliding through her body when she heard Jack speak unabashadly about her exploits, and she felt ashamed for it.  
And yet, late at night she found herself wandering down to the engineering deck, part of her hoping Jack wouldn’t be there so she could stifle this ridiculous notion. Another part of her was high with the anticipation of seeing her. 

Jack was there, and wasn’t asleep, she was cleaning her pistol with determination, a sight Shepard had seen many times. She had to have heard her approaching but she didn’t turn to look, just tossed a familiar “hey" her way. It infuriated Shepard and yet at the same time she felt the heat curling in her gut just watching the way she moved as she stood up and put away her tools. Jack didn’t ask what she was there for, and didn’t seem surprised or go on the defensive when Shepard advanced on her. She grabbed Jack by her hips and hoisted her onto the table, tools clamoring to the ground as she did so. The other biotic wasn’t phased, she curled her hand into Shepard’s hair and yanked her mouth against her own. 

Shepard was there on a mission, to claim Jack’s body for her own, and she wasn’t about to let her take control. She sent a flare of energy over the woman’s body and Jack stilled for the slightest moment before a moan ripped from her throat and she released Shepard’s hair. It was all the distraction she needed to push her down and restrain her against the table. They both knew she could get out of it if she wanted to, easily. But Shepard was betting that at the very least Jack wasn’t used to being the submissive partner and would be curious. She bet right. She looked up at her with shock at first before it turned into a mischevious smirk and she breathed in a tone that instantly sent heat between her legs -

“Bring it on Girl Scout."

There was no time for patience or tenderness or learning each other. Shepard was here to prove a point. 

The fact that the origin of that point was currently escaping her in her haze of desire did nothing to deter her from the course her mouth was plotting from Jack's neck to navel. She felt every gasp - every hitch of the woman's breath was hitting her nerves with a burn that was driving her crazy. 

She was momentarily deterred by the snaps at Jack's chest, annoyed that such ridiculously thin pieces of leather could be so difficult to remove, before freeing her from their confines. Shepard was there in a moment, mouth covering one already firm nipple and she relished when she felt Jack squirm as she bit down just a little too hard. She covered it with soothing kisses before repeating the same for the other while relieving Jack of her pants. 

When she ran her free hand down the woman's body and hovered it between her thighs without -quite- touching, they were both panting. Jack was trying in vain to buck her hips into Shepard's waiting hand and when she finally pressed a finger - teasingly- against her clit, a sound ripped from Jack's throat that sent Shepard reeling. She kept her thumb there, circling the bundle of nerves while she slid a finger against her slit, barely holding back her own moan when she felt how wet she was making her. Jack was shuddering from the sheer anticipation of it all and when Shepard brought her mouth down to suck on the nub and slid a finger inside her, she could already feel her tensing up in response. There was a blue sheen crackling over her skin and Shepard slipped another finger into Jack, appreciating the "Fuck, Shepard" that she hissed between her teeth. When she found the right angle, Jack let loose a string of curses - some in a language Shepard didn't know - and she knew she was on the verge of sending her over the edge. 

When Jack came moments later, the pulse of her biotics swept through her body and then to Shepard's mingling with her own corona. The space underneath the engineering deck flashed brightly and Shepard wondered listlessly if it would set off some sort of alarm within the ship. By the time she removed Jack's restraints the woman looked at her with amusement and for once - not a snide comment to throw at her.   
"Don't ever question my authority on my ship again." Shepard said with as much authority as she could muster.

"Aye aye, Commander." Jack said breathlessly. Shepard was almost at the stairs when she added - "But I guess if this is the punishment, maybe I should do it more often." 

Shepard thought that wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
